Seven
by The-Pirate-Lass
Summary: AU AWE. Elizabeth has chosen a life by Jack's side. These are a set of seven drabbles based on the seven deadly sins.
1. Chapter 1: Lust

**A/N: In this drabble, Jack is teaching Elizabeth the art of navigation, but their lust gets in the way. **

**These drabbles were written for englishfreckle who found my Shakespeare quote and came up with the brilliant idea for me to write about the seven deadly sins. You can expect 6 more drabbles in the future. There will also be a one-shot written for Florencia7 which is (AT THE MOMENT) entitled Table Manners. I'm still working out kinks in it so I thought I'd post this.**

**Hope you enjoy. R&R.

* * *

**

_Sometime all full with feasting on your sight  
and by and by clean starved for a look.  
Sonnet 75_

The heat in the cabin was stifling. Elizabeth found herself removing her coat and loosening her shirt to Jack's appreciative gaze. His eyes burned her skin, making her flush. "By all means, Jack, stop ogling me and continue with the lesson. I've not got all day."

He glared at her and went back to the map that was spread out on the desk before them. "You've not been listening to a word I've been saying."

"Yes I have. You were explaining to me what the terms latitude and longitude are, but have forgotten that I have taken rudimentary lessons in my former life and was once courted by a navy man."

"I doubt you paid any attention to him either."

"It just so happens that I _**did**_, _thank you very much._"

"Well then, pay attention to _**me**_."

"How can I pay attention when you are droning on in a monotone voice about things I've already learned how to _do_? I'm not completely dense, Captain Sparrow and I can't help that you're dull."

"Dull, am I?"

"Indeed."

"Well, then…perhaps I'll just have to…" He leaned in close; trailing his fingers across the hand she had resting on the mahogany desk. "Make things a bit more…interesting, aye?"

Her mouth went dry when her eyes met his. "Perhaps."

Their lips almost touched as he leaned even closer. Her heart raced. She could feel his breath on her face, feel his body pressed against hers; feel the thrill spiraling down her spine at his nearness. She leaned in for a taste…and then…he picked up the rum bottle, stepping back a bit and smirking triumphantly. "Now that I've got your attention, we can proceed."

"I never!" She mumbled under her breath, looking down at her hands to regain composure, her face flushed crimson.

There was no question that either of them wanted the other. They had been going on in this vein for weeks now. The slightest brush of his fingers or the slightest smoldering look from his obsidian eyes made her dizzy.

Watching her stare at her shaking hands, he had to admit she was a most enticing distraction. His own thoughts centered around her, the play of the sun on her golden locks, that determined smirk she got when she was doing something new, a remembered kiss. It was all he could do to keep from sending the bloody map to the floor and ravishing her amongst the many navigational devices until neither of them could move. His eyes darkened with lust at the thought.

Elizabeth noticed his change in behavior and looked up. "Jack?"

"Lizzie…" He breathed, leaning in again.

"I…I…" She swallowed.

"Aye?"

"I think we should continue my lesson."

He took a step towards her again, but this time, she backed away, a little bit unnerved by the predatory look in his eyes. However, she didn't get far. Her bottom crashed into another table and he was in front of her before she could move. "I want you." He murmured, pressing himself against her, his hands on the desk beside her hips, his blunt statement surprising her.

"Y-you…"

"Aye." This time his words were breathed against her lips, making her crave his taste.

"P-perhaps we'll continue this lesson another day?"

"Aye…we've more…pressing…matters to attend to." He murmured, beginning to press hot open-mouthed kisses along her jaw, heading dangerously close to her lips…and she wasn't doing anything about it…couldn't do anything about it…his arms were coming up around her as his lips…oh God…his lips slowly found hers…he tasted so good…like rum…

"Jack." She gasped when they came up for air.

"Elizabeth." He murmured, pressing his forehead against hers.

"You're shaking."

"Aye. Lust, darling. I want you so much I can taste it."

She shuddered and let her arms snake around his neck, kissing him again…until he slid his hands under her shirt. His cold rings against her bare skin sent her shooting back to reality. "I can't do this."

He sighed exasperatedly. "Will's gone, luv. You don't have to stay faithful to him anymore."

"No." She shook her head. "It's not that…I want to be yours…I meant…I _won't_ do this…on the table…not with you…has to be special…has to be your bed…the first time…"

"Ah…" The confusion on his face dissipated, being replaced with a grin and he took her hand, beginning to lead her to the adjoining cabin. "As you wish, darling."

* * *

**A/N: The line as you wish was inspired by The Princess Bride. :)**

**Was this worth reading? What was the best part? The worst? Let me know! I love feedback, even if it's not good feedback. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Gluttony

**A/N: This ones a lot shorter and quite a lot further in the future than lust was. I'm not sure if I like the ending...Hope you enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own them. Only borrow them for my own pleasure.

* * *

**

"for drunkards and gluttons become poor, and drowsiness clothes them in rags" (Proverbs 23:21).

"Gluttonous pigs." Elizabeth muttered, staring at the crew as they lay passed out on the sand near a large bonfire. "Leave them alone for one moment and they consume all of the rum we have, next they'll be left with nothing to their names."

"Darling!" Jack cried out, sauntering towards her from seemingly out of nowhere. "I thought you'd never be done mendin' that dress."

"You've drunk all the rum." She spat in return. "And if you hadn't gotten into trouble, we'd be sleeping in a real bed after a _real_ bath instead of out guzzling that vile drink and passing out in the sand."

"It's not my fault the fairer sex finds me unbearably attractive and their men take a dislike to you. You're the one that threatened her, darling." He replied, making her roll her eyes.

"I'm certain if he knew of my gender, he wouldn't have been angry and besides, she was infringing on my territory. I wasn't about to stand aside and allow that."

"Is that what I am? Your territory?"

She smirked (never really angry with him to begin with) and moved closer, intoxicated by the way his eyes shined in the firelight, bringing back fond memories of another night on a similar island. "You know exactly what you are, Jack."

"A gluttonous pig." He replied, wrapping her into a tight embrace.

She raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Dear captain, please elaborate."

"My men are gluttonous pigs because they are subject to drinking excessive amounts of that liquor which you once called vile, but now find appealing…at least when it's on me."

A bright flush colored her cheeks. "Indeed, but why are _**you**_ a gluttonous pig?"

"Me? I'm merely subject to excessive amounts of my edible…" He ran his hands down her sides, planting kisses on her jaw as he talked.

"Delicious…" He nibbled at her lower lip making her eyelids lower.

"Beautiful…" His fingers came up to caress her face softly.

"Future wife...if she'll marry a dreadful blackguard like me?"

Her eyes flashed open. "Jack…are you…?"

His smile was honest. "Aye. I am."

"A thousand times yes!" She exclaimed without hesitation, kissing him in earnest and leading him back to the ship to drink excessive amounts of the Port he kept in his cabin and perhaps commit a few other sins while they were at it.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. The proposal was a bit unexpected, aye? lol. Chapter 3 will be: Greed. 


	3. Chapter 3: Greed

**A/N: Finally, I've had enough time to put up a new chapter. Hope you enjoy. This is about a year after they married. R&R. (The next chapter will be sloth.)**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say this? I'm on :

* * *

**

_"Having lost all sensitivity, they have given themselves over to sensuality so as to indulge in every kind of impurity, with a continual lust for more" (Ephesians 4:19)._

Jack cocked his pistol when he noticed her hesitation, aiming it at the Governor's head. "Never mind him, luv. Take whatever you want. The good Governor of Nassau isn't going to do a thing to stop you, are ye Gov'n'r?"

"N-no. W-wouldn't dream o-of it." The frightened man sputtered. His predecessor had warned him about this very pirate. He'd sacked the port in that man's time without firing a single shot and now he had a fierce woman pirate by his side to watch his back.

"See?"

She smirked and nodded, yanking open the door to the treasury, an unmistakable glint shining in her eyes. This is what they lived for, the danger, the treasure, and their time together. No one could be happier than she felt with his obsidian eyes upon her back…or her backside as it were, she snorted.

A gasp from her lips after entering the room alerted Jack.

"Something wrong, luv?"

"No, of course not, darling. There's just more than I expected."

"Aye?" He questioned in surprise and pleasure.

"It appears the good Governor is more greedy than we thought." She murmured, beginning to gather up as much as she could carry, taking it into the other room, meeting Jack's dark, gleaming eyes. "I believe we'll need Gibbs if he's not too terribly busy with the guards. Shall I go-"

The door flew open and the star of their conversation appeared. "The guards are out cold, cap'n just as ye asked."

Jack grinned. "Good good. Do me a favor. Keep an eye on the governor while I help Elizabeth with the gold."

"Aye, cap'n." The older man exclaimed, cocking his own pistol.

Elizabeth felt Jack's hand on the small of her back as she stepped into the treasury once again. Greed sparkled in both their eyes as they stared at the piles of gold. Then, Jack's eyes caught on something interesting and he sauntered over to have a look. A string of black pearls hung from the edge of a large trunk. "These would look splendid against your bare skin, my love." He breathed, stepping up to her and looking into her eyes intently.

"_You_ would look better against my bare skin." She replied, wrapping her arms around his waist and planting hot open-mouthed kisses along his jaw until he moaned. "However, we'll have to continue this argument later…in our bed. We still have work to do here."

"Aye." He agreed, reluctantly and began gathering treasure, greed and need spurring them on, while Gibbs terrified the Governor of Nassau with stories about the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow and his notorious pirate bride.


	4. Chapter 4: Sloth

**A/N: This one is a few months before gluttony, which puts it quite a ways before greed, but quite a bit after lust, just to put in a time frame. Hope you enjoy. (Next one is wrath.)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

* * *

**

Sunlight poured in through the window, sending slats of light onto the bed revealing two tangled forms lying languorously amongst the sheets. Watching the play of this brilliant light against Elizabeth's smooth bare skin, Jack sighed. He did not want to leave this haven, wanting to be slothful with his ladylove in the aftermath of such gentle lovemaking. It was not every day that they were so tender together, but after that storm yesterday and the battle before that, it was no wonder he felt this way, especially with those bruises and cuts marring her gorgeous body.

_I almost lost you,_ he thought, kissing the top of her head and making her stir against his bare chest, sighing contentedly.

"Shouldn't you be up top, captain?" She questioned softly, kissing his shoulder and snuggling closer.

"Most likely."

"Well then, by all means, don't let me stop you."

He chuckled warmly and ran his hand down her bare side. "I feel I won't be getting up any time soon. Don't want to leave you."

"Is that so?"

"Aye."

Her fingers traced the muscles on his abdomen lazily. "Last night was amazing."

"Every night is amazing, darling." He replied with a chuckle.

"The mornings aren't so bad either." She murmured, sliding her leg up to wrap around his hip.

His breathing hitched. "Elizabeth…"

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around him, but her expression soon turned serious as she thought about the past few days and Jack's countenance hardened as he realized where her thoughts had turned.

"I almost lost you." He whispered, pressing his lips against her temple, her nose, her jaw, and her soft lips.

Tightening her grip on him, she felt tears welling up in her eyes a bit. "_I _almost lost _you_."

They drifted into a long silence clinging to one another, bitter moments from the days before flashing through their minds. It had been so close. There had been instances when they believed they might not make it at all. The ruthlessness of the royal navy was something they should have expected upon their return from Singapore, but it had still taken them by surprise and Jack's momentary lapse in judgment could have cost Elizabeth her life. He shuddered at the thought of a world without her in it. This beautiful pirate lass had turned his world upside down with just one look and without her his life would be bleak, indeed.

"I love you." She whispered and then her hand flew to her mouth. Those three words were meant to stay in her head. A shocked look came across his face at her words. "You love me?" He asked with wonder.

Panic registered on her face as she misconstrued his surprise for unhappiness at her words, making him chuckle and lean in to kiss her before she could reply, grinding his hips against hers and then rolling her under him. "I love you too, darling." He breathed against her neck as he planted kisses there, making her toss her head back wantonly. It appeared that his slothful ways had lead to lust once again. "What am I going to do with you?" He muttered incredulously.

She smirked. "I can think of a few things."


	5. Chapter 5: Wrath

**A/N: Finally updated! This chapter is set quite a bit earlier than the other chapters and does contain Will Turner in it. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. They belong to the mouse.**

* * *

_Wrath makes him deaf.  
3 Henry VI 1.4.54, Queen Margaret, speaking of Clifford_

"Come out and fight like a man, Sparrow!"

"I'd rather not and say we did." Jack muttered as Elizabeth raced forward to apprehend her enraged ex-fiancé.

"Will! Stop!"

"Stay out of this Elizabeth. This has nothing to do with you."

"NO! IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH ME, WILLIAM TURNER!"

Both men flinched, but only Jack focused on her as he stepped out of the shadows.

She met his grim gaze briefly and then grabbed Will's arm…to no avail. Turner was dashing forward, sword drawn, and a glare of fury on his face. His anger was too great. They had pushed him too far with all of that kissing and groping on the stairs…_that shouldn't have happened, but felt sinfully good_…

"It was only a kiss." Jack said, meeting his gaze. "She loves you, William. I can't compete with that."

"If she loved me she wouldn't have wanted to kiss you. It hardly matters anymore."

"Then why are you doing this, mate?"

"If I can't have her, no one shall."

"Actually, that's entirely up to her." Jack growled, drawing his own sword.

Elizabeth sighed in frustration. Someone was about to get hurt and she needed to stop it. "He's right."

Will snarled in her direction. It no longer mattered to him whose choice it was. He was beyond caring. It was unacceptable that she might care for the both of them. He hadn't been raised to consider such a notion…and really neither had she...

The two men circled each other like territorial beasts of the plain waiting for the first slip in defense. Elizabeth stared in frustrated silence. _I caused this._ Someone could die and she cared far too much for both men than to just let them kill one another.

"I DIDN'T BREAK OFF THE ENGAGEMENT FOR JACK!" She screamed, causing the men to stop in their tracks and look at her.

Being the calmer of the two, Jack was the first to break the silence after her outburst. "Then why _did _you do it, dearie?"

Ignoring him, her eyes locked with Will's. "You were never cut out for the life of a pirate, William. You and I both know it…and…I…_am,_ believe it or not. This has nothing to do with Jack, but I won't deny I have feelings for him."

Jack's eyes widened.

Will's shoulders slumped in defeat, his anger rapidly disintegrating. "I don't understand…"

"It's over, Will. I did love you…do love you, but our paths were never connected. You chose your father long before you had me. _I _can't compete with _that._ Please understand. Don't take it out on Jack."

Will's jaw clenched, his fury returning. "So that's it then?"

"That's it."

"_I'm sorry you feel that way_."

"No. I'm sorry." Jack flinched at her words. _I'm not sorry._

"Go to hell." He spat and then turned to Jack, who cringed under his harsh glare. "Apologies, Sparrow."

The other man nodded, only looking at Elizabeth, who was shaking.

An angry tear slid down Will's cheek as he turned to stalk down the gangplank and out of her life forever.

Jack stepped close to her. "He won't be coming back, Elizabeth. Are you certain this is the path you want to take? With me?"

"Yes." She whispered.

Then, as the sobs started, he pulled her close, comforting her, shielding her, forgiving her…loving her.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Envy

**A/N: This one's quite a bit longer than the others. It's five pages on Word. No whelp in this one...well...he's mentioned briefly. Very briefly. This one is actually set several weeks after Lust. It turns out she didn't sleep with him on that one after all and they chose to forego the lessons and any personal contact. Hmm...or he did rather...you'll find out. I'll stop spoiling it for you.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Don't want to talk about it.**

When Envy breeds unkind division:  
There comes the ruin, there begins confusion.  
_1 Henry VI_ 4.1.195-6, Exeter

Elizabeth waltzed into the tavern and straight up to the bar.

"Miss Swann! A pleasure to be seein' ye again!" The barmaid exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Where is he, Rebecca?"

The cold glint in Elizabeth's eyes didn't allow for the woman to stall. She knew she'd be dead straightaway if she didn't tell the distraught woman where her man was. Sighing, she gestured to a far corner. "He's over there…"

Elizabeth turned…and paled. Both Scarlet and Giselle leaned comfortably close on each side, listening raptly to the content captain who was regaling them with some nonsense story about someone making him their chief.

The bile rose in her throat when one of them reached out and twirled one of his dreadlocks around her finger. She clamped her teeth down hard. _Tramp. Hussy. Why I should take them both up by the hair and beat them to a bloody pulp…_

_What are you thinking, Elizabeth? You have no claim over this man. You are sailing with him on his ship and almost slept with him once, but almost being the key word since you left him alone and frustrated after he told you quite bluntly that he wanted you. It is not your right to envy those harlots. But you __**do**__, don't you? _

_Yes. I do. _

_Why don't you do something about it, luv? _

_He'd only reject me. _

_Would he? I thought he wanted you._

She scoffed. It was remarkable how even her muddled thoughts sounded like him.

The bar maid watched the girl with interest. _The girl's head over heels and he doesn't even know…_

Straightening her shoulders, Elizabeth slowly sauntered towards them, forcing her feelings beneath the surface, but stopped abruptly, a foot away from their table. Giselle leaned forward and captured his mouth with hers in a fit of passion while Scarlet continued twirling his dreadlocks between her grubby fingers. Elizabeth's angry sob brought everything to a complete standstill however, causing Giselle to jump away from Jack in confusion.

Jack's eyes met Elizabeth's briefly before she turned and fled. "Elizabeth!" He called, but she kept going…all the while, sending curses and sobs into the fairly tranquil night.

* * *

The distraught female did not get far before a rough, bejeweled hand caught her wrist. "Let me go, Jack!" She raged, angry tears spilling down her cheeks, but his grip did not loosen.

"I've already done that…several times…it won't be happening again…now tell me…what is it that has you so distraught? I was under the impression that you didn't want me."

Elizabeth avoided his gaze, opting to glare at his coat lapels instead. At least _they_ didn't make her weak in the knees.

When she didn't answer, a knowing smirk spread across his face. "Ah. I see."

"You see nothing." She spat, finally wrenching her arm free and fleeing once again. She made it as far as the main mast aboard the _Pearl_ before he caught her this time. He pulled her against him roughly and pressed his mouth against hers rapaciously, not caring that several crewmembers were watching this little exchange amusedly.

Her resistance was short-lived and soon rendered futile, for she melted into his arms, responding with a fury, tasting the other woman, a sweet sugary taste that made her want to remove all hints of it from his warm mouth. Soon, her arms wound around his neck and an urgency became present in their kiss as she found herself pressed against the mast, in the very same scenario of their first kiss with the roles reversed. _Peas in a pod, darling. A Mar-ri-age. Right here. Right on this deck. Right…now. Curiosity. This is the only way don't you see? I'm not sorry. Pirate. _Words echoed inside her mind in lightning flashes and then she was seeing Giselle kissing him… A sob wracked her body when she pulled away for a breath. She couldn't meet his gaze…ashamed that she should envy a common whore…

He let go of her then, realizing where they were standing. "I'm not sorry." He whispered, pushing hair from her face gently.

She didn't answer, ignoring his gaze or avoiding…it was hard to tell anymore.

"Oh come now, Miss Swann! What did you expect me to do? I'm only human, luv, and you made it _very_ clear that you wouldn't be sharing your bed with the likes of me."

His bitter tone stung her. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You do what you damn well please without a care in the world for others. You're a pirate. And what I don't understand is…why you're still crying. I gave you what you envied, _what is it that you really want?_"

She met his gaze then, angry tears still sparkling in her eyes. "I envy any affection you give to anyone, not just that kiss. You haven't come near me in weeks and I don't need your compass to know what I really want and what I want, _if you must know_ is you, Captain Sparrow…all of you… and not just for the night, which is what you wanted last time. I want those lessons about navigation that bore me to no end, I want our light banter, I want stolen kisses and gropings at the helm when no one's watching, I want swordfights and smirks, I want to have all of you and wake in your arms in the morning…every morning. Is that clear enough?"

There was a long silence. The crewmembers in the background quickly slipped into the shadows, not wanting to disturb them. Jack's heart rate sped up tenfold. Had she just uttered the words he longed to hear? "Is that what you thought I wanted…a shag in the dark and nothing more?"

She nodded, tears falling harder as she waited for his confirmation and then rejection.

Reaching up and wiping at her tears with his thumbs, his voice shook with emotion. "Elizabeth, you're so much more to me than that. I thought you knew that."

"Then why were you off with some _floozy_?"

A dark chuckle from deep in his chest rumbled out. "Pent-up frustration."

Her eyes narrowed in confusion and then widened in realization. "Oh."

"I suppose I should have opted for my hand." She blushed at this and he smirked. "But I was under the impression you wouldn't be angry…thought maybe you regretted your decision to sail with me and missed dear William."

A growl erupted from her throat at that particular touchy subject. "Never will I regret that decision, Jack. _Never_."

"And I will never allow you to regret it." He kissed her then, hesitant at first, but becoming more urgent by the minute as he gave in to his need of her…and she welcomed his fervor with her own…until she noticed a few gawking crewmembers in the shadows.

"I believe we have an audience." She whispered, stroking her hands against his back softly.

Another chuckle broke forth. "Aye. They've been there a while."

"Jack!"

"What? You haven't heard about the bets?"

"Bets?"

"They've been betting whether I'll get into your knickers tonight or not."

A most charming blush rose on her cheeks. "Well…in that case…the men that voted on the former are going to have quite a bit of extra spending money aren't they?"

"Yes, I suppose…what?"

She chuckled at his shocked look.

"Are you saying…?"

"I am."

His eyes narrowed. "You're not going to leave me painfully hard and alone again are you?"

"Not this time." She cringed. "Sorry about that…if it makes you feel any better, I was just as miserable."

"You're not going to change your mind are you?"

"No."

"You don't have a bet going do you?"

She sighed in frustration and dragged him to his cabin.

* * *

The next morning, Elizabeth woke to a patch of sunlight right in her eye and a pair of warm arms wrapped tightly around her. A goofy grin slid across her face at the fact that she had bedded a handsome, notorious pirate captain and he was still in the bed the next morning as naked as the day he was born and she was in his arms naked as the day _she_ was born…with a bloody patch of sunlight blinding her and ruining her bloody moment… "Bloody hell." She muttered wriggling her body against his as she tried to find her way out of the sunlight.

A moan escaped the awakened pirate captain's lips as he tightened his arms around her. "Elizabeth, darling…I know last night was amazing, but surely you could have waited until I woke up of my own accord before ye started rubbing up on me with that delicious body of yours?"

"I wasn't trying to wake you up." She growled, still trying to move from the offending sunlight, but having a hard time of it since he was holding her so tightly.

"Then, what are you _doing,_ luv?"

"Trying to get out of this blasted sunlight!"

A small chuckle escaped his lips and she pouted, squinting at him…until he moved over her, shielding her from the sunlight. "Better?"

"Immensely. Good morning, Jack." She murmured, leaning up to kiss his nose and then smiling warmly.

"Good morning, darling." He breathed, capturing her lips with his tenderly. "Sleep well?"

"Very well." She murmured, sliding her leg up around his hip and rubbing against him provocatively. "And you?"

"Best sleep I've had in ages." A small smile slid across his face and then he narrowed his eyes. "Any regrets?"

"Only that we didn't do this sooner."

"No more envy?"

"No more envy." She replied. "But I intend to spend the better part of the morning removing all vestiges of doubt on the issue."

"By all means, darling. Take all day if you must."

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Pride

**A/N: Yes, I am back! Finally. Here's the last chapter of Seven dedicated to EnglishFreckle. Hope you like it! :)**

**There is a bit of harsh language in this one as well as adult-situation-suggestive comments. If you don't like that, I suggest you don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Just messing around with a few pirates characters. Would like to own Jack. :)but alas, I don't. :(**

He that is proud eats up himself: pride is  
his own glass, his own trumpet, his own chronicle.  
_Troilus and Cressida_ 2.3.152-4, Agamemnon to Ajax

"Pride goes before destruction, a haughty spirit before a fall" (Proverbs 16:18).

* * *

"I'll love ye forever, I will, darlin'. My pride and joy you are…but I love her more…I'd die for her all over again…frightening isn't it?"

Elizabeth frowned and rounded the corner. She had every intention of swallowing her own pride and apologizing for the night before. _Who is he talking to?_

Jack didn't seem to be talking to anyone, but his ship. He stood in their cabin with his back to the door, rubbing down a few scuffed places on the bulkhead.

She winced, remembering why those scuff marks were there.

The night before had been a disaster. Oh sure, it had started well…but things got steadily worse. Sometime after leaving Nassau, Jack had spotted white sails on the horizon. Upon further inspection it was revealed to be a heavily laden merchant vessel in the distance sporting English colors and ripe for the taking. Elizabeth had felt quite a bit of anticipation and excitement when he informed her they would be plundering this vessel. She remembered him chuckling at her enthusiasm and the thrill that shot down her spine when he pulled her back against him and nuzzled her neck affectionately.

Then things had started to go wrong. The merchant vessel was not going to surrender to a bunch of pirates easily, especially since it was heavily armed. As cannonballs began to whir overhead, Jack began shouting orders to his crew and then turned to Elizabeth. "Get below deck!"

"No!" She had replied indignantly. This was not her first fight and it was absurd that she had to go below deck. Only cowards go below deck. "I can fight just as well as any of them and you know it!"

"GO BELOW DECK NOW ELIZABETH! THAT'S AN ORDER!" He bellowed, making several crewmembers look up.

"I will not! There's no way in hell I'm following those orders. I'll out fight you and that's what you're afraid of!" Those were mutinous words, she would later realize, but right now she didn't care. She didn't care that he was glaring daggers at her. She didn't care that the crew were listening. She didn't even care that she would regret it later.

His anger was obvious and he spat his words from gritted teeth as he grabbed her by the arm and began dragging her kicking and screaming to the cabin. "We'll discuss this later."

"We most certainly WILL NOT! UNHAND ME!"

Once inside, he pulled her roughly against him. "You _**will**_ stay in here and you _**will **_follow your captain's orders."

"_**I will do as I please.**_"

"_**One more mutinous word from you and I won't hesitate to have you thrown in the brig!**_**" **He hissed. "We'll discuss this upon my return to the cabin. I do NOT want to see you on deck. IS THAT CLEAR?"

She frowned at him and wrenched herself free, but he shoved her against the wall. "_**I said IS THAT CLEAR?**_"

"Crystal." She replied in a dull angry tone and watched him storm from the room, slamming the door behind him.

She spent the remainder of the fight fuming and pacing in their cabin, anger boiling throughout her veins and only getting worse by the minute as she damned his handsome pirate hide to the very depths of hell. She wanted action and adventure not tedium and boredom.

About two hours later, Jack stormed into the cabin in a black mood, slamming the door behind him. The fight had not gone well, several pirates were injured and the Pearl was listing. They'd have to make port soon, not to mention the fact that the cargo on the merchant ship was hundreds of African slaves, something that sparked hatred in Jack's heart as he remembered his time of so-called respectability before being branded a pirate. How could anyone sell another person or put them through such atrocities? The fact that he had already been angry with Elizabeth, and the crew was beginning to mutter about her impertinence, only added fuel to the flame.

Elizabeth met his glare with an icy one of her own as they began to circle each other like tigers stalking prey. "_How dare you make me stay below deck_?" She spat.

"_**How dare I? HOW DARE I? How dare you disobey your captain's orders? When you chose me over Will you made a choice to become part of my crew, Elizabeth, and just because you're FUCKING the captain does not mean that YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU PLEASE! So don't even start in with 'How dare I'."**_

"_**Maybe I made the wrong choice!" **_She spat.

Hurt flashed across his face before he hid it with his anger. _**"Maybe you did."**_

"_**I certainly thought I meant more than a common whore. Didn't you tell me that once? Oh wait. You told me that to get into my knickers and win a bet no doubt."**_

"_**Believe what you want. I won't disagree with you!"**_

"_**I hate you!"**_

"_**I don't give a bloody damn what you hate. I will not have a mutiny aboard this vessel again all because some LYING BITCH decides she must defy the captain's wishes and I will not tolerate the captain's little WHORE trying to tell him whom he should let fight and whom he shouldn't, because that's what you are isn't it?" **_Deep down, Jack's rational side cringed at these words. They both knew half of it wasn't true, but he couldn't stop his raging temper.

Elizabeth paled and then flushed with anger. Grabbing the first thing in her reach, which happened to be a brass paperweight, she chunked it at his head.

Ducking, he watched it hit the bulkhead with quite a bit of force. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He bellowed charging towards her and dodging the decanter of fine scotch she tossed in the same direction and which also hit the wall.

"_**Don't touch me!"**_ She spat as he grabbed her wrists tightly.

"Enough." He growled and let go of her wrists before he did something more foolish. "_**GET OUT!"**_

Tears poured down her cheeks as she left the cabin slamming the door behind her. That night, she cried herself to sleep curled up in a lonely dark corner of the deck, freezing cold. The next morning, however, she realized that maybe he hadn't completely given up on her when she awoke to his warm coat draped over her huddled form and that brings us to the present Elizabeth, watching Jack talk to his beloved ship as she slowly swallowed her pride.

"Jack?" She murmured, making him stiffen.

"How long have you been there?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Long enough."

A heavy sigh caused his shoulders to slump. "Elizabeth…I'm sorry. I should never have said those things to you and I didn't mean any of them."

"No. I'm sorry. I should never have challenged your authority in front of your men and any harsh words you said last night…I deserved them. I'm actually surprised I wasn't locked in the brig."

"I considered it, you know."

She nodded meeting his gaze as he turned to look at her with a miserable look on his face.

"Do you believe you made the wrong decision?"

She frowned, knowing exactly what he was talking about, but her answer was resolute. "No. I made the right decision…it was my temper and hurt pride talking, Jack."

His eyes softened with relief. "You're not a common whore, luv. You could never be that and I'm sorry I said such a thing _that_ was _my _temper and hurt pride talking. I love you, darling. Nothing is going to change that, but I _won't_ have you upstaging me in front of my crew, that could put us both in danger."

"I'm sorry, Jack."

"Come here, darling."

She hesitantly stepped into his embrace. "I would have come to you last night if my pride hadn't held me back." She whispered. "I love you too, Jack. I was just frustrated because I felt like a coward, hiding below deck while everyone put their lives in danger."

"I was only trying to protect you. I almost lost you on our return from Singapore and I didn't want to actually lose you this time, but I see now that I can't keep a fiery temptress pirate as yourself away from battle. I won't hold ye back again."

"Good." She smirked, lifting her head proudly and kissing him soundly upon the lips. "Now, you've successfully gotten into my knickers once again."

He chuckled and pulled her closer.

**A/N: So what did you think? Did I do them justice or was it horrid?**

**Stay tuned. I'll be putting up "Table Manners" sometime in the next few weeks, though it may be with a different name.**


End file.
